Talk:Blood is Power
So, stop changing the range values to represent something other than lvls 0-12. I put the progression table with the values up to level 18 only as a reference for people who want to know the additional benefits of Blood is Power (2 additional energy pips) when used by a Blood necro. That does not mean that you should edit the spell description to include these two additional pips - that is no longer accurate with respect to the in-game description.--Razorfish 02:01, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) The article says "Blood is Power is also one of the fastest ways to kill yourself," and it's very, very true. Anyone else find this rather hilarious, given the wrist-slashing icon? --130.58 09:28, 19 February 2006 (CST) Why is the line, "This is an elite skill" bulleted? :Counterquestion: Why are you adding "this is an elite skill" when the descriptions in game no longer say that? --68.142.14.52 16:42, 21 February 2006 (CST) Before people assume my spam-edit is incorrect, please confirm it for yourself, I did it multiple times in the new UW last week :P --Tinarto 13:53, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :If it is true, does it apply to all sacrificing skills or just this one? --adeyke 13:57, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::I haven't tried anything else, can't help you there. Oh, and if someone could answer the related question in Talk:Restore Life, that'd be great. --Tinarto 14:03, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::I can confirm that all the sacrificing skills I tested do work without a sacrifice if you have 1 health maximum. --adeyke 14:16, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Even if they do, why list it? What builds actually use 1HP? And an invincimonk doesn't use BiP does he?-Thomas 04:12, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :::::To add to this, you do not sac anything (with any sac skill) when at 1 HP, UNLESS the sac is over 50% (like BiPing with Awaken the Blood on you) - This will kill you. (I tested before Nightfall came out though..might have changed, doubt it though) - Former Ruling 17:53, 5 December 2006 (CST) Hero Usage Master of Whispers will happily use this skill for me, without prompting and with no need for any other specific skills in his skillbar. ::Just like this unsigned poster: My Koss will Happily use BiP on my Nuker and Monk when energy gets low, and he currently doesnt have Blood Ritual either...I'm removing that Bug section I think.. - Former Ruling 17:53, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::I just tested it with Olias and Koss outside of Kamadan with my elementalist using Glyph of Essence to drain all my energy. They wouldn't use it. I also tested it in The Sulfurous Wastes with a full hench / hero party, and Olias will only use Blood is Power on the monk while spamming the inferior Blood Ritual on everyone despite having numerous self-heals. -- Gordon Ecker 07:58, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::::In my party, Olias won't use this, even if it's his only skill; he just plinks away with his weapon. I think hero usage of this skill has been broken at some point in the last three months, because according to the above lines it used to work. Issa Dabir 05:03, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :::::I can't get Olias/Master to use it on their own either. When I'm in a group that requests a BiP bot, I have to make him do it manually.--Cereseternal 13:00, 8 April 2007 (CDT) I cutted the note that Heroes won`t use it when it would take it hp below 50%, I have a support P/N with this skill (nearly all the time) and sometimes he is even overusing it (I`ve seen him using BiP twice in a row, leaving with only 33% hp left). --DragonLord 09:31, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Hero usage is still bugged, I just tested it out on Isle of the Nameless, Olias and Master of Whispers will not use it on my Necromancer, even when they are at full health. -- Gordon Ecker 20:43, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::They never used BiP on me (Warrior), even when I had 0 energy, but I play through the game (whole time) and each time I`m checking Tahlkora/Dunkoro energy bar, they have either at least 30 energy, or less but with extra fast regen (and a BiP enchant icon). When I play Necromancer, it BiP me quite often after casting Animate Bone Fiend. In what conditions/when are you testing BiPing heroes? --DragonLord 10:30, 5 June 2007 (CDT) BiP & BR I just noticed that the BiP icon is a slit wrist and the BR one is a knife with blood on it. These two icons go hand in hand. The knife is used to cut the arm. -- Xeon 05:37, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Is this really appropriate to have on a site the numerous kids will visit? Sure they can find this info elsewhere, but does GuildWiki want to be known for helping kids learn how to slit their wrists? -- eTiger13 11:06, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::World of Warcraft has worse, as do several TV-14 episodes of Buffy, Angel, Firefly and Battlestar Galactica. -- Gordon Ecker 20:43, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::I agree with what etiger said, i removed the inappropriate section. I can not deny what anet has done with the icons, so if you find the icons bad, take it up with anet now. -- Xeon 20:54, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::You could add a wikipedia link to wrist cutting, because what people know of it is often rather twisted anyway. Contrary to popular notion, self harm is not often commited as depicted (ie. slashing wrist horizontally). Rarely it does not draw too much blood, and often it's not meant to really harm yourself. Some people do it to relieve pressure, just as people with migraines would flail around recklessly, bite themselves, and such. Nor do cutting the wrist like that really kill you. You need to be very brave to do that. It's much eaiser... eh, so on and so forth.--Silk Weaker 20:56, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::Yes, i realized this and that is why i removed my comment section because it could be just that. -- Xeon 20:59, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::::I think ritual bloodletting and mortification are far more likely inspirations for BiP (and the health sacrifice mechanic) than self-harm. -- Gordon Ecker 23:13, 3 February 2007 (CST) It IS a wrist slitting icon though, so you could make emo jokes about the skill. Still... "...the most common methods of self-injury reported by both male and female subjects were scratching or pinching with fingernails or other objects to the point that bleeding occurred or marks remained on the skin (51.6%), banging or punching objects to the point of bruising or bleeding (37.6%), cutting (33.7%), and punching or banging oneself to the point of bruising or bleeding (24.5%)." -Self Harm Demographics from Wikipedia So there you have it. -Silk Weaker ::With all due respect, why are we even discussing this? The icon itself has no value in game, it might as well be text. It is, of course, referring to ritual bloodletting and leans more toward the "witchcraft" use of cutting...not the teenage girls whose life is too hard. This page is for discussion of the skill, preferably not the icon, and definitely not the Self Harm demographics as provided by wikipedia. --Penumbra Wouldn't it be funny if the knife was pointing the other way for BR? Would look cool next to each other on a skill bar. 132.203.83.38 13:01, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Heh, 33.7% of self injuries, and 33% health sacrifice. Maybe Anet is hinting at something... Tycn 02:47, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Hah, I think they are! Tehe, so it is a knife with blood on it? I thought it was a champagne bottle, being popped open to be honest Ruby Red 16:18, 15 May 2007 (CDT)